


Self Control

by ashenpages



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Insults, M/M, Self-cest, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashenpages/pseuds/ashenpages
Summary: After Hyde's stunt with Lanyon, Henry's patience is gone. He makes good on his deal not to ignore Hyde's sexual intentions, but not in the way that either of them had originally expected.Update: You can nowread this fic in Russianthanks to the efforts of@YuliaWolf!





	Self Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of a stand alone series of fics about Henry Jekyll and Edward Hyde. The other parts can be found in the same collection as this one. Enjoy!

“That was completely unfair!” Henry stood, safe back in his study, alone except for Hyde’s reflection in the mirror. Henry raised an incriminating finger and pushed it into Hyde’s face. “We had a deal, Hyde!”

Hyde smirked, and moved out of the mirror, swishing around the doctor in a stream of pastel color. “My dear doctor, I adhered to our deal. You didn’t embarrass yourself in front of your potential patron.” Hyde winked over his shoulder. “Just your friend.”

Henry was livid. He seized Hyde by the collar. Hyde’s gloating expression turned to a bewildered, neutral shock as Henry’s hand connected with the cloth of Hyde’s ephemeral clothing. Henry pulled Hyde back to him roughly and Hyde’s eyes went wide.

“You sick, twisted freak,” Henry spat. “What pleasure could you possibly gain from destroying my bond with one of our most valuable assets? Lanyon manages the Society. He donates to it. He sets up our meetings. Without him, we would have nothing! Just a couple of raving lunatics in our own tiny laboratory. No Society! No freedom! No—”

“Don’t yell at me!” Hyde snarled. “I kept my word. You’re the one who was swooning at Lanyon’s every glancing touch.”

Henry leveled a hard look at Hyde. Hyde inhaled as Henry pulled him closer. “So this is my fault, is it?” Henry said. His voice was low, harsh, angrier than he ever remembered hearing himself. Hyde had really gotten under his skin this time. “It’s because I’m not a man of my word? Not because you’re some sort of conniving demon that lives to make trouble?”

Hyde reclaimed some of his smirk, but it didn’t look as sure as it had before. “You said you wouldn’t resist me if I let you out of that silly patron woman’s house unscathed.”

Everything about Hyde made Henry want to lash out—but the desire Hyde had been prodding at all week sat heavy in his belly from earlier.

“No,” Henry said. He enjoyed the way the edges of Hyde’s smirk shrunk when he reaffirmed his grip on the fabric of Hyde’s collar. “I said I wouldn’t ignore or silence you.” He shoved Hyde up against the door. Hyde’s eyes blew wide. “Now you have my full attention.”

“H-how are you doing this?” Hyde whispered.

“Based on the behavior observed this week, it would seem that so long as a desire for touch exists on both sides of our link that it’s possible for either party to employ the corporeal manifestation we’ve been experiencing,” Henry rattled off, nonchalant, his expression one of near distaste. He wasn’t interested in the specifics anymore, despite how much he’d wondered at it during their first encounter and even during the embarrassing episode with Lanyon in the carriage. “It would seem the kind of touch desired isn’t important, however.” He released one of his hands from Hyde’s collar, ran it through Hyde’s hair, then gripped the silky strands and pulled roughly down.

Hyde gasped, and his legs—having solidified from the mist into renderings of their flesh and blood form—bent at the knee, as if they had gone weak. It was unlike Hyde to be so compliant, let alone so quiet. Maybe he was surprised. Maybe he was the one who had wanted to control their next sexual encounter, the same way he’d controlled the first one. It didn’t matter. Henry had promised the demon his attention, and have it Hyde would.

Henry reached down and pulled Hyde back into a standing position by the hemline of his trousers. He undid the clasp of Hyde’s cloak, and it slid from the man’s shoulders, puddling on the floor around their feet. Hyde’s spider-like hands quivered at Henry’s biceps, touching only with the tips of his fingers, lightly—as if Hyde couldn’t decide if he wanted to touch Henry or not. His face was a molten mess of overheated flush.

Suddenly, Henry felt the elation of wickedness. “You’re getting off on this?” he asked.

“Y-you’re not?!” Hyde challenged. He lifted his face, bringing it closer to Henry’s—close enough that Henry could have easily kissed him. Instead, Henry smirked, holding Hyde’s gaze. Hyde’s blue eyes remained steadfast for a minute, then became less resolute, and finally dropped. “This is exactly what I planned for when I riled you up, you know.”

“You petty—!” Henry grabbed Hyde’s hair again and forced his face up.

Hyde slid his eyes away from Henry’s. “You’re playing games with the game master like you know what you’re doing,” Hyde muttered. “We both know I’m the wicked one. You couldn’t keep this up if you tried.”

“You miserable, selfish hedge-creeper,” Henry growled. The buttons from Hyde’s vest pinged on the hard wood of the floor as Henry ripped the garment open. Hyde moaned, clinging to Henry, his hands in full contact with Henry’s shoulders now. “Spiteful changeling,” Henry continued, punctuating each syllable with a roughly undone button on Hyde’s shirt.

“Fuck,” Hyde said under his breath. His hips thrust up gently as Henry’s hands fell down Hyde’s torso to deal with the buttons of his trousers. Henry knelt and shucked Hyde’s trousers down to his ankles. As he straightened his back, Henry felt Hyde’s hand in his hair. Angrily, he shoved Hyde back against the wood of the door and bit his hip. Hyde hissed and his hand in Henry’s hair tightened, but Henry didn’t care. He was proving a point. This wasn’t something where Hyde got him to give in, no. If he was so bent on having Henry and trying to ruin his life at the same time, Henry would give Hyde what he wanted by taking something for himself too. If Henry couldn’t have it his way, neither could Hyde. He pushed Hyde back against the door again with a hand on his chest when Hyde reached for him.

“You’re a toxic narcissist,” Henry said, jerking Hyde’s erection roughly. Hyde’s eyes were wide and shining. He chewed his lip between his teeth and clawed at the wood of the door behind him hard enough that Henry wouldn’t be surprised if it were to splinter. He moaned again as Henry insulted him. Henry had never seen Hyde like this before. He had to say, it was a welcome change from the constant cat-like smirk and manipulative inner monologue. Much nicer…

Suddenly Henry’s breath was coming more quickly and deeply. He leaned in, pressing his face against Hyde’s stomach. He inhaled the raw animal smell of him. “You little inflated wagtail,” he scolded, taking his hand from Hyde’s cock. Hyde whined, straining against Henry’s other hand that still pressed against his chest and held him to the door. “Shamelessly begging for my attention all week.” Henry slipped a finger between Hyde’s buttocks and pressed a single finger to the delicate skin of the sphincter between them. Hyde’s voice came in small fluttering noises of anticipation, and he tried to tempt Henry’s finger inside by bending his knees and changing the angle of his hips, but Henry remained outside. “Look at you, like a cat in heat.” Henry waited until the skin of the sphincter molded acceptingly around the tip of his finger in a small, chaste rendition of a kiss.

Once accepted, Henry withdrew his hand and stood. “Wait there,” he commanded. Henry went to his work space, ditching his overcoat on the way, and cleared out the previous experiment from the table top. He grabbed three new vials, mixed two of them, then added a dash from a third. He turned on a Bunsen burner and warmed the concoction marginally before returning to Hyde, undoing his necktie as he approached with the vial in tongs in his other hand. He let the necktie hang loose around his neck and stood in front of Hyde. “My trousers, if you please.”

Hyde’s hands fell eagerly upon the buttons of Henry’s pants. A moment later, Henry’s erection was free of its confines as Henry remained fully clothed. Henry poured some of the clear solution into his hand and then set the test tube aside. He watched Hyde’s eyes widen hungrily as he slicked the substance over his erection. “Desperate to have me inside of you, are you?”

Hyde swallowed and didn’t answer.

“I imagine you really didn’t engineer this, did you?” Henry said, approaching Hyde again. He reached his hand around behind Hyde and slipped his newly slicked finger into the previously prepared sphincter.

“Ahhhhh,” Hyde said, his mouth slack and open, the edges of his teeth just barely visible. 

Henry put his other hand back in Hyde’s hair and pulled his head back to bite along his neckline. Hyde clawed at Henry’s back, making Henry groan. “Fuck,” he swore. “You can’t control yourself can you?”

Hyde moaned and ground back on Henry’s fingers. 

Henry dropped his hands under Hyde’s legs and hoisted him up, so his back leaned against the door and his hips sat almost against Henry’s groin. “And now I’m going to do you like the lowly, wicked slut you are,” Henry rasped.

Hyde moaned more loudly. “Say it again.”

Henry switched his support of Hyde to one hand and aligned his cock with the pleated skin of Hyde’s entrance. “Slut,” he repeated simply as he slid the tip of his penis into Hyde. Hyde moaned and jerked his hips forward. Henry nearly lost his balance, but caught himself against the door, pegging Hyde roughly as he did. The sound Hyde made was more like a scream than a moan, but was still a sound of rough, animal pleasure. Henry withdrew, supporting Hyde with the door and his arms, and then jerked his hips up again quickly. Hyde made the sound again. Henry locked his teeth onto Hyde’s collarbone and stuttered up into Hyde relentlessly.

“Uhn, come on, Jekyll!” Hyde whined. “I can’t do this without you.”

Ah, that was right. Even like this, Hyde was the one without a body. He couldn’t find his release until Henry found his. Henry ceased his thrusting. “Perhaps I should just leave you like this,” he mused. “Riled up, unsatisfied, wishing you could have it…”

“You simpering fuck,” Hyde growled. “You lose as much as I do if you stop now.”

“Not true,” Henry said. “I don’t lose my reputation as a debaucherous king of the night, or the respect of my ‘dearest friends’ in London’s tramp community for letting my alter ego peg me senseless against a door and then not even getting the satisfaction of an orgasm.”

Hyde paused, then glowered at Henry. “I’m not going to beg.”

Henry lowered his forehead to Hyde’s and smirked lovingly at him. He’d known Hyde wouldn’t beg. At the end of the day, Hyde was still part of him. “Then how about a promise instead.”

Hyde’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What kinda deal are you driving at, Doc?”

Henry chuckled. “One of co-consideration. You don’t come after me in public like you did today, and I’ll…do this again with you.”

Hyde’s eyes lit up. “Soon? How often? Every night?” He shifted in his excitement, forcing Henry to think fast to keep both his balance and his composure.

“This would hardly be possible on the nights you choose to run about on London’s rooftops…”

Hyde’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Hardly. You’re not using your imagination, doctor.”

Henry sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. “From time to time. We’ll do it from time to time. And you can even…’lead’ sometimes—assuming you’re less conspicuous about where you decide to leave bruises.”

Hyde’s eyes took on a more seductive quality, and the small smirk he aimed at Henry was nothing if not sinful. “Are you going to be conspicuous about where you leave bruises, doctor?”

Henry raised an eyebrow. “You’re not actually inhabiting a body right now. I don’t have to—”

Hyde’s heel came down lightly against Henry’s shoulder in a sort of pseudo-kick. “Shh! Shut up, you’re ruining it!”

“Oh, um, right. I mean…” Henry cleared his throat, and smirked seductively back. “Would you like me to leave bruises conspicuously?”

“That’s better,” Hyde purred and jostled his hips, returning Henry’s attention to their previous activity. Henry groaned and steadied himself with a hand against the door. He fucked Hyde slowly, letting himself enjoy the sensation for a moment with his head now clear of the anger from earlier. It had been such a long time since he’d had a moment to really think about his own sexual desires, and even longer since he hadn’t felt guilty taking what he wanted from someone else. None of that was a concern with Hyde, though.

Maybe this really could work for them.

New fire lit in Henry’s groin at the thought of such freedom, and he sped his thrusts once again. Hyde pulled at Henry’s hair and bit at Henry’s lips and neck as if contact weren’t enough and he meant to consume Henry before he could be satisfied.

“Come on, already,” Hyde complained, sounding breathy and ruined. “I’ve been holding this back all week, I can’t take this anymore.” Henry thrust up particularly roughly and Hyde gasped, “Henry!”

Henry’s breath stuttered, and he spilled. Hyde came with a yell so loud that Henry was grateful the Lodgers couldn’t hear Hyde when he was like this. A shriek like that would bring them all running to his private apartments, and that was the last thing he needed.

Henry sank to the floor, gently setting Hyde on the wood in front of him. Hyde was beginning to go fuzzy at the edges, green, blue, and pink pastels spilling from the edges of his outline as if he were melting in contentment. “You’re going to stay up and work, aren’t you?” Hyde asked.

Henry shrugged. “That does seem to be my lot in life.”

Hyde harrumphed. “You should really take some of what that inflated oaf you call a friend says and rest once in a while—especially when you’ve had something trying your nerves for an extended period of time.”

Henry considered. “Well, they do say that orgasm can help you to relax, and even to fall asleep…”

“Exactly. Listen to the experts, doctor.” Only Hyde’s head and shoulders remained clear now, the rest of him having reverted to magic haze. He shot Henry another look. “But also maybe work on your dirty talking before you actually go to bed. That was surprisingly fun, and you should get better at it before we do it again.”

Henry choked on all of the different responses he wanted to voice, and by the time he thought he might have chosen one, Hyde was gone. Ultimately, though, it boiled down to two things: How was he supposed to dirty talk Hyde when he wasn’t actually angry with him? And “from time to time” translated to more than once in a day in Hyde’s book?!

Henry sighed and pushed the hair from his eyes. “For goodness sake, that man really is a trollop.”

He shook his head and started putting himself back together. At least they were in agreement again. They’d figure it out from there; together.

Henry didn’t know why, but that thought made him smile.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and want me to write something else you've been craving, consider commissioning me to write it for you! Send me an [ask on my tumblr if you want to keep it private](ashenpages.tumbr.com), or email me at fanficsbyash@gmail.com.
> 
> Seriously, I love writing this stuff for you all, so even if it's a tiny commission, hit me up. Writing fic that's specially designed to make you smile is my favorite thing to do, even if it's only a few hundred words long.


End file.
